Sailor Tamai
by princessserenityuniverse
Summary: (lil humor)Ygo cast have been thorugh a lot of difficulties, but Tea has a hidden past she is not willing to tell, that she's a Sailor Senshi.
1. Default Chapter

Prinsu: N-E-W story!!!!!!!!!!!! Go me!!!!! No wait....... I haven't finished any yet....oh well!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::has clamed:: Sailor Moon and YGO do not belong to me.............ARGH!!!!!!!! I HAVE TOLD U!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Ygo cast have been thorugh a lot of difficulties, but Tea has a hidden past she is not willing to tell,   
  
but the SM cast crashes in and announce Tea is a Sailor Senshi. How will this affect everyone else????? Will Tea choose  
  
to leave the YGO cast or go on with the Sailor Senshi? Or will she force eachother to stay together????? R&R!!!! NO   
  
FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe we finally got past all the Battle City Finals!!!!!" Yugi lept with joy.  
  
"I know,"Joey came in.  
  
"Tea?? You seem awfully quiet. Something wrong????"Yugi questioned.  
  
"Oh. It's nothing, really,"Tea replied.  
  
'How can I tell them?????'Tea thought to herself.  
  
"Why don't we grab some lunch?"Joey asked.  
  
"For once you're right, muttface," Seto said.  
  
*********************************  
  
"I'd like 10 cheeseburgers!!!!!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"So would I!!!!!" a girl with long blondish yellowish hair jumped in.  
  
"Se-serena??????????"Tea confusingly questioned.  
  
"Tea? I didn't expect to see you hear."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"These your friends?????"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"OMG!!!!!!!!! IT'S YOU TEA!!!!!!!" The SM cast jumped on top of her.(almost)  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Tea? You know them?"Yugi asked.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh Yugi. Yeah, they were my friends before I moved into Domino City."  
  
"Who's the shrimp?????"Mina asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, he's Yugi Motou, one of my friends. He's actually in high school."  
  
"HIGH SCHOOL?????????? He's like 3 feet tall!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Say..............................you guys wanna spend some time with us??? Like, a break from,   
  
well, you know."  
  
"Okay Tea!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: That was a really lousy chap, but it's what? 2:00 am. So, I need rest. 


	2. Sailor Tamai Released

Prinsu: BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now....enjoy......................  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Last chap:  
  
"Wanna eat with us?"Tea asked.  
  
"Sure!" Sm cast replied.  
  
*****************  
  
This chap:  
  
"So Tea, how have things been since you left Tokyo?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Fine, I guess. Not exactly the life I wanted to lead though. Still......I want to be a dancer."  
  
"Oh. Hey Tea, could we talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure. Guys, I'm just going to the bathroom, k?"  
  
"Okay."YGO cast said..  
  
The group leaded themselves to the women's bathroom.  
  
"Tea...we haven't seen eachother for a while. Don't you think you should come with us a join the Sailor Senshi again?"Mina  
  
asked.  
  
"I------don't know....I have a life here also, and, .........I just don't know."  
  
"But Tea...."  
  
"I can't answer..............."  
  
"OKay Tea. We'll give you a week to decide. To stay here or not." Setsuna told her.  
  
"But you guys....wouldn't it be better if you stayed with me and the others and just be Sailor Senshi here?"  
  
"Tea, you know that won't happen. Releasing our identities to people just...can't happen. Okay?"  
  
"NO! It's not fair. I'm sorry. I can't. Give me a while to think about it."  
  
"OKay."  
  
'Should I go? It is for the best. NO! I have a life here. I like my life now, before they came in. I can't face  
  
to fight demons again and risk my life. I just want to be a dancer, lead a regular life! Why is this happening to me???'  
  
Tea thought to herself  
  
Tea burst into tears as she thought of her fate. In every way,she wanted to stay, but in every other way   
  
she wanted to go with the Sailor Senshi. Her head dorrupted, broke apart. She could no longer control herself. Her long seen   
  
part of her body had shown itself. Sailor Tamai...................................  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Tea!!!!!" Serena saw Tea in the sky. "Sailor Tamai...the legendary senshi has shown itself."  
  
"Huh?" The YGO cast questioned.   
  
"Tea...she is...Sailor Tamai. No. She isn't. This isn't her. Tea would've never done that. The mind & soul of Sailor Tamai  
  
has taken over Tea's soul. Tea is full of frustration, so, she let out her anger and pain to show...this..." Setsuna   
  
told them.  
  
"But why?"Yami questioned.  
  
"Sailor Tamai is a strange and unique senshi. Although one has the ability to transfor, Sailor Tamai can control the   
  
body or help the body. Tea, full of anger, cannot control the body within her. She has to calm down. Or there will be  
  
great destruction," Luna expained it thoroughly.  
  
"What has filled her with anger?" Yami once again asked.  
  
"I don't know...she has different reasons." Luna told them.  
  
"Still......you have to find out why before you can calm her." Yami stated.  
  
"True...but it is up to Tea whether she wants to or not. You can't force her. She must do this on her own..."  
  
"Luna.....is that the only way?????"Rini said worridely.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
******************************************************  
  
'Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why can't I move........what's with me????????????'Tea thoght.  
  
Tea's mind swirled dizzily. Her mind showed pictures...of her...life. Of her being young...dancing...friends....duels..  
  
but most of all........the Sailor Senshi. Pictures flew through her mind, her unable to control it. It kept spinning until   
  
she could see nothing at all...  
  
Her mind went pitch black...Sailor Tamai was released again and before all the others' sight. Tea was asleep...hidden...  
  
and could no longer see the aspects of life. The guardian of the hidden planet, Tamai, left through Tea's soul and Tea  
  
flew down from the midst sky. Soulless.............................  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Prinsu: Short,ne????? But, I need clues to what should happen........PLZ review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THX! 


End file.
